<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Died, Like, A Whole Lot by MichellesPenScratchz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632935">I Died, Like, A Whole Lot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz'>MichellesPenScratchz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Double Drabble, Fiona &amp; Rhys sorta but not a lot, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, No Romance, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anytime you die in Tales from the Borderlands, this happens behind the scenes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhys &amp; The Stranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scattershots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Died, Like, A Whole Lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on this <a href="https://michellespensctratchz.tumblr.com/post/635017678343503873/%EF%BD%85%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%89%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8E%EF%BD%81%EF%BD%8C-%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%92%EF%BD%8F%EF%BD%8D%EF%BD%90%EF%BD%94%EF%BD%93">Tumblr prompt</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“So while Vasquez is standing there, figuring out the gun, I know I don’t have much time,” Rhys regaled The Stranger. “With the upgrades to my eye, I see I’ve got a few options. I can hack the car, or the gun. Either way is risky, but I know Vaughn’s depending on me to save us. I’ve got to take a calculated risk.</p><p class="p1">“Just then, I hear the sound of the gun powering up. I freeze. ‘Okay, here we go!’ Vasquez says, and puts a round right between my eyes. I kid you not-- between the eyes.</p><p class="p1">“As I lay convulsing in the sand, he steps forward, leans down, and grabs my foot. The one without the boot.</p><p class="p1">“With my dying breath, I say, ‘What are you doing?’</p><p class="p1">“And Vasquez is like, ‘Pulling your leg.’”</p><p class="p1">Rhys grinned. “Which is what I’m doing right now. I didn’t actually get shot there. That’d be ridiculous.”</p><p class="p1">The Stranger put a shotgun barrel in his face. “Do that again and you’ll regret it.”</p><p class="p1">“Whoa, whoa, okay, failure to read the room on my part.”</p><p class="p1">Fiona rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’ll just be over here, mourning the brain cells I lost on that story. Jackass.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>